


here’s to the night

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tomorrow’s going to come too soon.





	here’s to the night

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Anymore than this and Jesse will be on Hokuto’s futon with him. As it is, Jesse’s elbow has completely crossed over, bumping Hokuto’s as they whisper animatedly about unimportant things that still manage to have Jesse’s eyes sparkling excitedly in the dark.

Hokuto nods and laughs along with him, his heart beating so fast he’s certain that Jesse can feel it through the futon. Just a little bit more and Hokuto’s elbow would touch his, but then Jesse might realize how far he’s twisted and retract, which is the absolute last thing Hokuto wants him to do.

This is the last night before life goes back to being crazy, before summer break is over and they have to return to school in addition to their full drama and Shokura filming schedules. It’s not like they’ll never see each other again, but it won’t be like this. On the contrary, they’ve been paired together so much lately that every day is another ache in Hokuto’s heart, because while he’s probably not old enough to fully understand the concept of love, he knows that he feels _something_ for Jesse beyond friendship. Something that makes every minute they spend together on stage or in front of a camera physically pain him, because that’s all he can have. After tonight.

It’s late and they’re both clearly fighting sleep, but neither one of them wants to blow out the one remaining candle quite yet. Hokuto wonders if Jesse feels the same way he does, at least about this being their last night to relax. Ironic choice of words, since Hokuto is doing anything but relaxing with his nerves on edge every time Jesse _breathes_.

He’s so close yet so far, the apprehension making Hokuto shiver even in the dead of summer. All it would take is a small movement of his arm, moving his hand from his own face to Jesse’s and closing the distance between them. Hokuto wonders what Jesse’s lips taste like, if anyone has ever tasted them before. Jesse’s young but not innocent, not in an agency like this, but thinking about that has Hokuto’s blood boiling from more than the heat.

“Do fish make you angry?” Jesse asks suddenly, blinking heavily-lidded eyes at Hokuto. “You look really mad just now, and I was only talking about fish.”

“I’m not mad,” Hokuto says, his voice coming out much calmer than he feels, because all he can focus on is Jesse’s face illuminated by the candlelight and the arm that’s so close to him.

Jesse looks at him expectantly, obviously waiting for Hokuto to elaborate, and when he doesn’t Jesse rolls his eyes and nudges Hokuto with his elbow. He opens his mouth to speak, but Hokuto’s hand has shot out to grab onto Jesse’s wrist on its own, and Hokuto’s blood runs cold for the entire three seconds it takes Jesse to meet his eyes.

Jesse is not scared. He’s not creeped out, confused, or irritated. He’s smiling shyly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down when he notices Hokuto looking.

It just happens, both of them leaning up to meet in the middle, Hokuto’s hand sliding up to feel the soft skin of Jesse’s jaw as they come together. He catches the corner of Jesse’s mouth at first, but after a quick laugh and a realign Hokuto feels all of Jesse’s lips against his, plush and warm and a little wet.

Energy surges through Hokuto’s veins and suddenly he’s wide awake. Jesse is too if the way he scoots closer is any indication. Then a dish wobbles and Hokuto tears his mouth away, eyeing the candle in horror as it sways, but Jesse just turns around long enough to blow it out and returns to Hokuto’s mouth like he’d never left.

They fit together naturally, Jesse easily tucking himself under Hokuto despite being the taller one, and Hokuto happily wraps an arm around him. Kissing Jesse is intoxicating, especially in the dark, in a single futon behind closed doors where they’re the only ones in the room. He can feel Jesse’s heartbeat beneath him, speeding up with each press of their lips together, long arms looping around his neck and fingers teasing his hairline. It’s only been a few seconds and already Hokuto’s mind is gone, lost somewhere in the whirlwind of Jesse’s kiss and touch, a closeness that Hokuto didn’t think he would ever experience.

Part of him wants to keep going, to slip his hands beneath Jesse’s thin T-shirt and find out what his skin feels like, but it’s also perfect like this. He doesn’t want to be like the others who may or may not have touched Jesse like that before, anyway. All they have is tonight, at least until they’re older and mature enough to do this properly, whatever it is. Hokuto can just have sex with anyone. If he is ever with Jesse for real, he wants it to be more than that.

Jesse doesn’t seem that inclined to do anything more than kiss him like this, mouths closed, breaths puffing against each other’s cheeks as their bodies press together on the futon, legs tangled. Jesse’s hands are in his hair and it feels so good, the fingernails dragging lightly along his scalp as their lips collide over and over again.

“Mmm,” Jesse hums, squirming pointedly, and Hokuto reluctantly pulls back enough to let him speak. “I want to keep doing this, but I’m so tired.”

“Me too,” Hokuto admits. “But this is the last night.”

He can feel Jesse smile as those lips press against his cheek, then his jaw, and finally his neck as Jesse pulls him into a proper hug. “If you think I’m not doing this again until our next break, you’re mistaken.”

“But—” Hokuto starts to protest, but Jesse silences him with his mouth.

“Sleep,” he whispers against Hokuto’s lips. “We can talk about it in the morning.”

Hokuto wants to argue that no, they can’t, because the morning is tomorrow, which is after tonight, but sleep wins out and all he does is curl up as close as possible to Jesse and close his eyes. The last thing he remembers is Jesse’s even breathing, calm heartbeat, and those fingers that sift through his hair one last time. He cherishes it as much as he can, because tomorrow’s going to come too soon.


End file.
